


BLADEBREAKERS Trip to Amazon

by Fanfiction_myself



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Adventure, Amazon forest, Comedy, Gen, Myestry, also posted on fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_myself/pseuds/Fanfiction_myself
Summary: Bladebreakers are sad because of tala accident. To save him they have to go to Amazon forest for medicine. Will the be able to save him?





	1. On a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Please review

THE

Bladebreakers

Trip

To Amazon

Forest

CHAPTER 1

ON A RAINY DAY

the weather was very one was at tyson's house they were on a vacation ( kenny and hillary were not there)

.max was looking at the weather

MAX: wow..the weather"s really really bad..

RAY:the food is ready!i made a special food..HOT NOODLES!

TYSON: YAY THE FOOD IS READYY HOT NOODLES YUMMYYYY!

tyson started to jump on the table like a crazy monkey with a fork and a spoon in his hand.

MAX:BUT GUYS...i think that we are forgetting something huh

RAY:like whatt?

MAX:hmmm...i think KAI IS MISSINGG!

TYSON:WHAT!?WHERE IS HE DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING RAY!

RAY:NOPE

TYSON:WHERE IS YOUR BRAIN BLA BLA BL...

MAX:CALM DOWN TYSON OR I WILL CALL HIMM

TYSON:OH MAX WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THIS BEFORE. YOU RAY-

RAY:YES SIR TYSON!

TYSON:YESSS SIRRR(COPYNG RAY)..WHERE WAS YOUR MIND HUH HUH HUH HUH

RAY:SHUT UP TYSON!

suddenly kai appeared,bursting through the doors in a hurry

MAX:yo kai! where were you?

TYSON: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!

RAY:lol! tyson what happened to you today i only gave you a spicy drink and that's it..

MAX: oh...so thats the reason tyson..

KAI: SHUT UP GUYS! AND LISTEN TO ME!

RAY:what happened?

KAI:I HAVE A BAD NEWSS!

MAX: *worried*what kind of news?..

TYSON: HA HAHAHAHHAH BAD NEWS HAHHHAHAHHHA BAD BADD VERY BAD

RAY: guys .. i think tyson lost it...

*NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON*

hope you liked it:))


	2. Tala's accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tala accident occurred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

Tala

Accident

* * *

I have updated this story

Enjoy

They started laughing

KAI:guys listen to me.

Everyone stopped

KAI:A accident has occurred to tala

RAY:WHAT!WHAT ARE YOU SAYING KAI!what happened to him!

MAX:HOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FRIEND ️

TYSON*crying*WHAT AH AH AHH MY FRIEND DIED

KAI*annoyed*SHUT UP!

Everyone stopped again

KAI:He is alive

Tyson* now crying with happiness *guys he is alive! My FRIEND IS ALIVE!

Ray: LETS GO TO MEET HIM

Max : why not

Hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review or MAX will cry


	3. What is the task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

What

is

the task

?

* * *

The bladebreakers go to the wings hospital to see tala

Tyson*crying* my brother what happend to you

Tal*looking at Kai * what!

Tyson*still crying *My brother tell me who did this I will will killlll himmmmmmmm

Tala:The rain cause my car slipped

Ray:no rain is big for Tyson he will also eat the rain for you right Max and Tyson

Tyson:HA HAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAH HEHEHEHEHE YEAH I CAN LOOK

he started to drink the rain's water

Tala*annoyed*

Suddenly the doctor came running into tala's room

Kai*said suddenly*what happened doctor

Doctor*huffing and puffing*i got a bad news

Tyson*angry but also sad* what? I will kill you tell me you did this to tala or the rain Ho Ho *he started to jump in front of doctor*

Doctor*annoyed*

Kai:SHUT UP TYSON...

TYSON*sad*ok

Kai:...WHAT HEPPENED DOCTOR

DOCTOR*still huffing and puffing*KIDS THE MEDICINE...FROM WHICH...TALA...CAN BE RECOVERED-RECOVER-ED...

RAY*worried*what Doctor tell us

DOCTOR:OK..CAN..ONLY..ONLY...BE FOUND IN AMAZON FOREST!

For a wile there was a silence then...then...

TYSON:AHHHHHHH HO HO I WILL KILLL KILL YOU I WILL EAT EAT YOU YOU DOCTOR AHHHH AHHH AHHHH HO HO HE HE

RAY*PULLING TYSON BACK*TYSON! TYSON! STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING

MAX*still with shock*HE DEFINATELY LOST IT NO DOUBT

KAI*also still with shock* YEAH

Ray:CALM DOWN!

Now Tyson stopped

Kai:now we have to think the who will go there

Max: hmm...

Tyson: we he is our friend and we have to save him

Ray: YEAH WHO IS WITH US

MAX :ME

KAI:ME TOO I THINK SO

TYSON:OK! BLADEBREAKERS TRIP TO...

ALL BLADEBREAKERS: AMAZON!

After saying this they get out of the hospital

* * *

> I try to complete this chapter today
> 
> Hope you like it (_)
> 
> Next chapter coming tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	4. Going to amazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review

Going to Amazon

Chapter 4

* * *

They arrived at there home

…..

STARTED TO PACK THERE BAGS

RAY:OH !NO NOOO NOO NOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO NOOOOOO NOOOOO !GUYSSSSSSSS.

TYSON :RAY WHAT HAPPE...*runing to ray*

OH !NO NOOO NOO NOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO NOOOOOO NOOOOO !GUYSSSSSSSS

Max:TYSON WHAT HAPPE...*runing to TYSON*

OH !NO NOOO NOO NOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO NOOOOOO NOOOOO !GUYSSSSSSSS

KAI:MAX WHAT HAPPE...*GOING to MAX NOT RUNING*

OH !NO NOOO NOO NOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO NOOOOOO NOOOOO !

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tyson: Welll what it is Ray

Max: well what it is Tyson

Kai: what happened max

Ray: I...i...saw a...SSSSSSSPPPPPPIIIIIIIDDDDDEEEEERRRRRR

EATING MY CANDIES

ALL FELL ON THE GROUNG WITH SUPRISE

KAI :I WILL KILLL YOUUUU

MAX:YOU ARE RIGHT

TYSON:AUF AUF AUF

RAY:ABOUT TO CRY*I HATE YOU ALL TYSON I KNOW YOU PUT THEM HERE YOU KNOWH THAT I ORDER IT FROM MY UNCLE HOTEL HUH

TYSON: I ORDER IT FROM MY UNCLE HOTE ...copying Ray

Max:ok sorry Ray Tyson say sorry to Ray

Tyson:SORRY AND MEEE ARE YOU MAD MAX

KAI:TYSON...*ANGRY

Tyson:Nop

Kai:looks like you don't want to eat this*dangling a candy over Tyson

Tyson started to act like a dog

Kai throw the candy to Ray and said

RAY CATCH!

Ray catch the candy... Tyson stared at Ray for a second and suddenly he ran after Ray

Ray stared to run to

Ray stopped and say

Ray:Tyson do you want this

Tyson*i can't tell you how he looks but

But

But

But

He looks like this:

A puppy with his tongue out ...I think you can't see this photo...

There was silence for a second and then everyone began to laugh

They laugh to much that Ray accidentally throw the candy out of the window

as the candy get out of the window tyson ran hopping as fast as a rabbit and jump out

After 2 min

kai: lets get to the bus stop

max: yeah or else we will be late

the BLADEBREAKERS left the house

sorry for updating late but i was on vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please


	5. Bus stop adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bus stop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review

The bus stop adventure

* * *

The BLADEBREAKERS leave there house and started to get to the bus stop

They stop when they heard Ray's scream

Kai:what happened

Ray : gu...gu...guys!

Max: we are here in front of you not in another country Ray!

Ray : Max! TYSON! KAI! Guys!

Tyson: Yeah yeah tell we are getting late

Ray*talking to himself in his mind* we are getting late now I will take revenge from you Tyson or I say belly

Ray* now talking to his friends* guys I know an ice cream shop it is right here we just have to only go through that street

Tyson: what did you say Ray ice cream. Kai lets go and eat ice cream please

Kai: no we will be late

Tyson: no Kai I have an idea . You will go to the bus stop and we will be at the bus stop only by the blink of your eye Pleaseeee!

Kai:OK

Tyson : yes guys let's go

Max : alright

Kai go straight to the bus stop and the other goes to the ice cream shop

AFTER 2 MINUTES AT ICE CREAM SHOP

TYSON: guys lets go to the bus stop my belly is now full

RAY: no Tyson lets get some chips candies and chocolates for the journey

TYSON: that's my Ray!

Max: ok lets go

AFTER 1 MINUTE AT THE BUS STOP

KAI: where are these fatty bellies. I will never trust Tyson again

The bus horn and arrive at the bus stop

Kai: oh no

Bus driver: get in kid we are already late

Kai : sir only wait for a minute my friends don't arrive yet

Bus driver: ok but only a minute

AFTER 1 MINUTE

BUS DRIVER: your friends are not coming get in!

Kai: * worried and angry * o...ok..

He sat in the car and the bus started

Suddenly! Kai here a noise of Tyson. A/N it was a noise not voice

Kai look look out through the bus's window it was Tyson and others but they were to far so they can't reach the bus

Kai saw a matress laying on the side walk so he jump out of the window on the matress

Tyson: are you ok Kai!

Kai: yeah

Kai for shocked when he saw the fat bellies of them still holding lots of packets in their both hands

Tyson: oh that's nothing each of us only eat 50 chocolates,30 candies,60 plates of ramen,70 packets of jellies and 100 ice cream

Kai : * almost going to get an heart attack * where is my ice cream

Tyson : oh your ice cream mmmm... Is here

Kai : where give me I am very hungry

Tyson point his finger at his belly

...Blackout...

Kai fainted

Tyson :The end

Rei: of Kai?

Tyson: I think so

Max : no no if we give him a ice cream he will be ok

Me: I think so

Tyson: I am not giving him my ice cream

Me: then ok he will haunt you like a ghost

Tyson got scared

Kai: booooooo Tyson is my ice cream

Tyson: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ray: please review

Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please


	6. What is this place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review

What is this place?

* * *

Tyson: Kai wake up! I don't mean to faint you. I will give your ice cream back

After 10 minutes

* * *

Kai waked up

Kai : where are we

Tyson : mmmm...I don't know but Max will tell you the all story

Kai : Max where are we

Max : ...ok I will tell you

Max's story started

Ray: Kai wake up. You are looking like a sleeping baby left alone on a matures

Tyson : yeah. I know you don't want that everyone walking around you to make fun of you.

Max : so we will get you to a hotel,motel or something.

Rei : yeah

Tyson : then let's go!

They all started to walk

They walk for 2 or 3 minutes it started to get darker when they saw a hotel but it looks a bit creepy but also looks like a modern hotel

Tyson : let's take Kai in this hotel.

Ray : Nop it's too creepy

Max : but Ray this is our problem. And it is not creepy,it looks modern

Ray : ok

Max story ended

Kai : oh now I remember...TYSON! Give me my ice cream

Tyson : oh forget it Kai

Kai : no!

Tyson: ok take this.

Ray : why nobody is here

As Ray said this they felt a cold breeze and the room started to get cooler and Ray saw a white thing in the mirror that ran so fast

Ray : guys did you saw what I saw.

They all nodded

Max : yeah Ray we saw it what kind of place this is

* * *

Ray : booooo the end

Tyson : review or I wil eat you. Boooooooooooooo...

Kai: what is this place. Where do you take me.

Me : mmmm...in a hotel Kai . Please review or we will dieeeee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please


	7. So that's it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What tala!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review

So that's it

* * *

As Ray said this they felt a cold breeze and the room started to get cooler and Ray saw a white thing in the mirror that ran so fast

Ray : guys did you saw what I saw.

They all nodded

Max : yeah Ray we saw it what kind of place this is

Ray : I talk you that this place is spooky...

Tyson : a...a...ra...Ray...behind...be...behind...you

Ray : ...Tyson if any thing happen to me it will be all your fault

Max : oh my god Ray look behind you!

Ray : what. What is behind me

Ray face backward and saw a white thing sitting on a wheelchair and coming toward them

Ray : a mummy!

Ray started his Kung fu

The mummy : guys it's me...

Ray : Ho ha don't come here hui Ho ha

The mummy put of his mask and said

The mummy : I am tala

Kai : what the hell

Max : what are you doing here

Tyson : what the hell are you doing here

Ray : why are you not in the hospital

Tala : I am ok now. I will tell you the whole story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please


	8. Tala's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review

Tala's story

TALA'S STORY STARTED

2 days ago

* * *

Tala : where is my doctor

Nurse : he is on a vacation

Tala : what!

1 day ago

Nurse : I have a very good news for you tala

Tala : what is my doctor or friends did my friends take the medicine.

Nurse : mixture of both. Your doctor was on a vocation. In his vacation he went to Amazon and get your medice. Here he is

Doctor : tala take this and you will be alright in 2 weeks

Tala : thank you sir

Doctor : I will drop you on our hospital official hotel you will live there and everyday I will come to check you.

Tala : thanks a lot

They both go to an hotel

Tala : it's looks spooky

Doc: no it's not

Tala : thanks now bye

Doc : what a min you forget your wheelchair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray .Booo review


	9. A greate SUPRISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE

A great SUPRISE

Tala's story ended

Tyson : what so now you are alright

Tala : yup

Kai : thanks god

Ray : but when you entered why the room get cooler and what was that thing we saw that time and why were you wearing a mask

Tala : oh the thing you saw was me turning on the AC and I was wearing a mask because I was deciding to scare the

Man who give me food

Max : guys so we don't have to go to Amazon

tala : yup

Kai : can we live here this night

Tala : why not

Tala : but what are you doing here?

Tyson : oh I will tell you at night it's a long story

Tala : ok now what

Ray winked Tyson , Tyson winked max and max winked Kai

Kai said quietly

Kai : what?

Tyson : want your ice cream back?

Tala : what going on. Tell me now what

The BLADEBREAKERS : FOODDDDDDDD!

Tala : AUF

He take them down and give them a meal

Tyson, max and Ray became a fatty belly again

Tala and Kai giggled

Tyson : what! Tala shame on you we are your guests and you only give us 40 plates of ramen , 50 of chicken,100 of rice and 70 of vegetables. Shame on you only 10 bottles of juice,40 cakes,70 pizzas,80 chocolates,60 candies and 90 jellies shame on you

Tala mouth opened

Tala : what kind of fatty bellies are you all


	10. Daily life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma A!!

Daily life

The BLADEBREAKERS take tala to there home and tell his doctor the new address

When they arrived Tyson said

Tyson : rei give me food

Rei : AUF

Tala : thanks to take me here

Max : let's eat sugar

All : no!

Max got angry and went to the kitchen

Others started to talk

AFTER 1 minute

Tala: well I want to tell that it was not a car accident that happened to me

Kai : what !then what was it!

A loud noise came from the kitchen

They all ran toward the kitchen!

It was max he finally found the sugar storage

Kai : how did he find it

Ray : I don't know

They all started to calm down max

After 5 min

Max is now ok but the others tied him cause if he had still got some sugar

Kai : Tell me who are you

Max : Kai this is overacting. I know that you know that I am Max

Kai : oh...ok

Tyson : how did you find the sugar

Max : from this map.

Ray : which map I don't made a map to go to the sugar storage

Max : what! But this map tell me how to go to the sugar storage

Tyson : oh this the map I made to go to the sugar and food storage

Ray : so this is the reason, when I wake up early and go to make food,there will be no food

Tyson laughed nervously

Kai : so that's the matter

Ray : no FOODDDDDDDD! Tyson

Max : Tyson is not here to give us food but the people reading can give us review

Me :in my own second story I will write about tala accident reason

Tala : thanks

Kai : please review

Daily life

The BLADEBREAKERS take tala to there home and tell his doctor the new address

When they arrived Tyson said

Tyson : rei give me food

Rei : AUF

Tala : thanks to take me here

Max : let's eat sugar

All : no!

Max got angry and went to the kitchen

Others started to talk

AFTER 1 minute

Tala: well I want to tell that it was not a car accident that happened to me

Kai : what !then what was it!

A loud noise came from the kitchen

They all ran toward the kitchen!

It was max he finally found the sugar storage

Kai : how did he find it

Ray : I don't know

They all started to calm down max

After 5 min

Max is now ok but the others tied him cause if he had still got some sugar

Kai : Tell me who are you

Max : Kai this is overacting. I know that you know that I am Max

Kai : oh...ok

Tyson : how did you find the sugar

Max : from this map.

Ray : which map I don't made a map to go to the sugar storage

Max : what! But this map tell me how to go to the sugar storage

Tyson : oh this the map I made to go to the sugar and food storage

Ray : so this is the reason, when I wake up early and go to make food,there will be no food

Tyson laughed nervously

Kai : so that's the matter

Ray : no FOODDDDDDDD! Tyson

Max : Tyson is not here to give us food but the people reading can give us review

Me :in my own second story I will write about tala accident reason

Tala : thanks

Kai : please review

**Author's Note:**

> Pay : Please review  
> Tyson : or I will die!


End file.
